


Dashing and Beautiful (ChikaRiko Week Day 7 ~FINALE~)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2017 [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Kissing, Mari is so rich that she got Maki to play the Organ, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: They had been waiting a long time for this. And now what was a long fleeting dream finally comes to reality.(ChikaRiko Week Day 7: Wedding)





	Dashing and Beautiful (ChikaRiko Week Day 7 ~FINALE~)

"Oh my God Riko-chan! You look so stunning!"

"Indeed! You both did a very good job with her!"

"It was difficult, but it was very much worth our time and effort."

Riko was agape when she saw her appearance on the mirror. She wore a pure white Wedding Gown, Sakura blossoms etched onto the seams and flows of the dress, matching her image color and a part of Riko's family name Sakurauchi. Her hair was done like what she usually does every day but it was also laced with sakura and rose petals in addition to the wedding veil adorned on her head.

As she twirled around, Dia, Ruby and Mari looked on eyes sparkling at how beautiful she had become.

To Riko herself, it was a dream come true after all this time.

"It's beautiful..." She said, putting her palms on her chest to calm her heart rate down.

Riko was only 16 when she started to think about marriage. Obviously she didn't get those thoughts due to social obligations and instead got them from the numerous Yuri Doujin that she read during her teenage years back then. To be married to the person you loved the most and wearing such a beautiful dress. Riko felt as if this was the sole chance for her to show people that she was anything but ordinary.

Unfortunately, however, Riko had no luck in finding anyone. No matter what she did, her relationships never lasted for so long. The longest one she had during High School was with Yoshiko for about two months but they had to break up because they felt that the bond they had was more of a friendship and nothing more. Riko lamented the fact that she was fated to never have anyone to cuddle with, let alone walk down the aisle as a married person. In fact, Riko felt that only one person was there for her during those trying times.

That person being Takami Chika.

Whenever relationships had gone horribly wrong for Riko, Chika was always there to get her back up on her feet. It was always Chika who would invite her over whenever she felt saddened or lonely. She would eat Mikans with her and give the pianist advice on what to do next. Riko felt bad since she felt like she was freeloading off of Chika every time she failed in a relationship but Chika knew that and she didn't want a friend to be so hurt over relationship issues.

However, it was after Riko broke up with Yoshiko when she realized how much Chika meant to her. How much she owed to the Mikan after she helped her get over her Composer's Block. After she convinced her to go to the Piano Competition in Tokyo despite Aqours having an important Love Live! Concert on the same day as that. Those events alone got Riko to reconsider what Chika meant to her. It seems as if Chika had always cared for Riko even if Riko was in other relationships.

At that point, Riko found out that maybe, just maybe, Chika was the one for Riko.

The confession was simple enough, though that didn't stop Riko from being so nervous. What if Chika didn't feel the same way? What if their relationship would strain Chika's other relationships with You? All these thoughts swarmed Riko's mind, and in too many cases Riko freaked out and fled upon seeing Chika. It actually took being cornered by Chika herself where Riko finally confessed. Much to her surprise, the reason why Chika cared for Riko so much was because she was in love with her as well. It made Riko really happy to hear that Chika loved her back.

Their relationship started out very awkwardly. Even as neighbors, they mostly talked about Idol Stuff and Schoolwork and shied away from lovey-dovey things for a while. It took a while until the two got out of those jitters and do some more romantic stuff. But it seems as if whenever one roadblock was removed, more get in the way. This time it was Aqours's own fans, many of whom got glimpses of the two on dates and took to the internet to voice their displeasure of their relationship. Many of them still ship YohaRiko though most of the commentators just hate Chika outright and single her out of the group in whole. It was really sad for Riko to see Chika still have a strong smile even in front of all of this hate.

It eventually lead Riko to realize that she needs to do more for her girlfriend, and do more she did. From taking Chika out on more dates in secret (thanks to the help of You and Ruby) to subtle nods in public like sitting next to her and even holding her at times. It was through these actions that Riko showed how much she loved Chika and it was all that she needed. The advice given to them by none other than Toujou Nozomi herself as well as witnessing Honoka and Umi's wedding also gave them more than enough motivation to move on even with all the hatred. Their relationship extended further and, in due time, the mean comments toward Chika diminished over time before they didn't even do anything to the mentality of Chika and Aqours themselves.

Whole years went by after Aqours won Love Live! and since then, Chika and Riko started to be more open in terms of their relationship. It went along normally enough until about six months ago when Chika started to act weird. She started to avoid her and she was coming home from her job as a CEO way later than she normally should. It left Riko wondering if Chika was cheating on her or something. Well, Riko thought about that until she asked You about what was going on, but she playfully told her that she wasn't telling. Riko's mind then took a sharp turn to think that Chika may as well be preparing for some sort of surprise.

Eventually Chika did talk to Riko again, apologizing for avoiding her and even asking her out on a date to the beach where they first met. There was nothing suspicious going on in her mind, Riko thought and she went with Chika on this small yet very beautiful date. It went normally, with Chika and Riko talking about stuff and even cuddling each other as they watched the sun set down into the horizon. However, just as the sun set on a certain spot, Chika asked Riko to stand up. Confused, she did so. Riko felt a pang of fear that something happened and expected the worst to come.

Only for Chika to kneel on one knee.

Take out a familiar velvet box.

And she said the words Riko thought she would never hear in her whole life.

**_"Sakurauchi Riko, will you marry me?"_ **

The tears and emotions overwhelmed Riko as she tackled her lovable Mikan to the ground. She never felt so happy for the two of them to finally take the next step in their relationship. She knew that things could only go up from here.

Which leads us to the present...

"Riko-chan!"

The newlywed turned towards the door that leads to the main aisle. Peaking out of the doorway was one Watanabe You sporting a well-dressed suit and a short ponytail. Riko thought Ruby was lucky to have such a dashing girl like You as she was as energetic as Chika is.

"What is it You-chan?" Riko asked, wondering why You was here.

"Are you ready you lovebird?" She said. "Everyone is excited and Chika-chan's getting very anxious."

Riko giggled. Of course her lovable Chika would be nervous at a time like this. Speaking of, Riko herself was also getting very nervous as she was scared about messing up the processions or cowering out. However, she held her own resolve despite this and nodded towards You.

"Excellent! I'll tell the Miko that we are all set! Good luck out there, Riko-chan!" And then You was off, calmly shutting the door behind her.

Riko turned towards Ruby, Dia and Mari. They all gave her warm smiles.

"Are you ready Riko?" Dia asked. Riko nodded in response.

"That's good!" Mari exclaimed. "Lets get this party started!"

However, Dia smacked Mari on the back of her head.

"Be polite here!" She seethed. "We must bear witness to the event WITHOUT getting crazy!"

But before Mari could interject, a familiar organ sound was heard from the door. It was time.

"Riko-chan!" Ruby gone up to Riko. "It's time! Chika-chan's waiting!"

Riko stood up straight and firm, a bouquet of orange and sakura pink flowers held firmly with both hands. She then walked towards the door, which was opened by her mother and her father, with Dia and Mari holding onto the tail of her wedding dress. With Riko about to go down the aisle, Ruby, being the flower girl, gone in front and began to spread the flowers throughout the walkway. And then, as Yoshiko gone later with the ring, it was finally Riko's turn to walk down the aisle.

"Lets go Riko." Her mother said.

Riko nodded back and she continued down into the main Cathedral. It was decorated with a bunch of orange and sakura pink ribbons and silks and the audience were wearing fine outfits. The music was played by none other than Nishikino Maki. It made Riko wonder how Mari managed to get Maki to play at a wedding between two random strangers, but maybe that's just the power of Rich People.

However, Riko ignored all of that in favor of the person standing at the wedding altar with a certain purple-haired Shrine Maiden.

Chika was wearing just a regular black dress suit with a black tie and her orange hair was worn all down with no decorations or braids whatsoever. It was pretty ordinary, but to Riko it just made her overwhelmingly dashing. Despite having a much more bigger bust, Chika somehow managed to be very masculine in appearance. Of course that wasn't to say that she was manly in terms of personality considering how much she was staring at her future wife. Riko giggled at the sight of Chika trying to stay focused.

Eventually Riko made it to the Altar, staring directly at her lover who was right next to her. Nozomi then began to say a bunch of marriage stuff and spiritual facts and probably a few perverted quotes here and there but Riko silenced the whole thing out as she held Chika's hand throughout the procession. Riko did pay attention to one quote in particular, however...

"Takami Chika." Nozomi said. "Would you take the hands of your beloved, Sakurauchi Riko, and forever love her til death do you part?"

"I do." Chika responded.

"And you, Sakurauchi Riko" Nozomi continued. "Would you accept the hands of your beloved, Takami Chika, and stay by her side til death do you part?"

"I do." Riko had to fight back tears of joy caused by just saying those two words.

"Okay..." Nozomi paused for a bit. Riko gulped a big lump as she knew what part would come next.

"If there is anyone who wants to object," Nozomi proclaimed. "Please do so or forever hold your peace."

Riko's grip on Chika's hand tightened, praying to the spirits that no one would object. She doesn't want this to end horribly. Not when she was just on a romantic high like this. Not when she finally found real love.

Thankfully, no one in the minute or so after objected. Not even Yoshiko nor You, the latter smiling in triumph that the wedding will go on.

With no one objecting, Nozomi smiled. "I will now proclaim you husband and wife."

And that was that. Chika and Riko didn't need to listen to the next words Nozomi said since they knew what to do. The two leaned forward and kissed, much to the rousing approval of the cheering audience. No longer would Chika and Riko be girlfriends. They are now husband and wife.

But speaking of husbands...

"Riko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What family name will we use?"

Riko froze as neither of them never thought about that.

Guess things aren't going to go smooth after all.

Then again, do you really expect anything to go smooth with Chika around?

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of my ChikaRiko week fics!
> 
> Jesus christ I never thought the day would come when some ChikaRiko shippers decided to have their own fanfic week.
> 
> I merely did this out of curiosity and now suddenly I have been shipping Chika and Riko far more often now (though I see Ruby as more of a fit to You than Yoshiko would), but Chika x You and Chika x *insert Aqours Third Year here* are still my OTPs. (And so is EliChika :3c)
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this series and MAYBE I would be more productive in these things. (probably)


End file.
